memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Al Burke
Al "Mr. Outrageous" Burke is an actor, stunt performer, professional wrestler, and entertainer who appeared in two second season episodes of as a background performer. He first portrayed an alien bar patron in the second season episode and returned to the Star Trek set as an Enolian prisoner in the episode . Burke, who enjoyed the filming at the Paramount Studios in Hollywood, California, was excited about the "cool toys" and sets. http://mroutrageous.freeservers.com/photo4.html As the professional wrestler Mr. Outrageous, Burke is a 15 time pro wrestling champion with 23 years in the wrestling entertainment. His last title he won was the UWF Pro Wrestling King in 2007. He is probably best remembered for his scenes as a wrestler in 's music video "Without Me" and as the large fan in the comedy The Wedding Singer in 1998, which featured fellow Trek performers Ellen Albertini Dow and Angela Paton. Burke appeared in over forty music videos for artists such as , , , , JC Chasez, and . He also worked on commercials for products such as "Taco Bell", "Doritos", "Verizon", Chevy", and "7 Up" and had guest and supporting parts in the television series All That, Mad About You (1999), The Bold and the Beautiful (2001), Passions (2002 and 2007, with McKenzie Westmore), Surprise, Surprise, Robbery Homicide Division, and Getting Away with Murder (2007). His film roles include featured roles, supporting parts, and stunt work in the independent film Little Heroes 2 (2000), the thriller High Crimes (2002, starring Ashley Judd and with Bruce Davison, Jude Ciccolella, Dendrie Taylor, John Billingsley, Adam Segen, and Randy Mulkey), the action film 13 Dead Men (2003, with stunts by Jackson Bolt and Anthony Molinari), the action comedy Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003), the horror film Blood Gnome (2004), the crime film Sharkskin 6 (2005, with Ray Wise), the short comedy Another Man's Treasure (2005), the action film Pit Fighter (2005, with Ric Sarabia and stunts by Theo Kypri and Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom), the comedy Naked Run (2006), the thriller Heart of Fear (2006, with Paul A. Brown), the horror film Werewolf in a Women's Prison (2006), the short action comedy Naughty or Nice (2007), and the family movie It's Christmas (2007). More recent projects include the horror film Magus (2008), the horror comedy Triloquist (2008, with David Jean Thomas, Justin Sundquist, and Dennis Madalone), the horror film The Trek (2008), the horror film Bio Slime (2009), the drama Knock 'Em Dead, Kid (2009), the short drama A Second Chance (2009), the drama World Full of Nothing (2009, with Tiffany Collie), the thriller Halfway to Hell (2009), the drama Safe House (2009, with Baron Jay), and the horror film Bowling Alley (2009), for which he worked as camera operator, second assistant director, co-producer, and stunt coordinator. With fellow actor and stuntman Nick Danger, Burke founded the action stunt production company "8 Balls Stunts". Together they've worked as stunt coordinators and stunt performers on several projects including the action and horror films Botboy, Joshua's Road, This is Real, Bowling Alley, Bio Smile, and Halfway to Hell. External links *MrOutrageous.com – official site *MrOutrageous.com – former official site * *8BallStunts.com – official stunt site *8BallStunts.com – former official stunt site *Mr. Outrageous at MySpace.com * de: Al Burke Category:Performers Category:ENT performers